


Anything for Love

by tylerisdun (lastmidtown)



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Midtown, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: AU based off of the bachelor, Bandom - Freeform, M/M, also features chris harrison so that's fun, comedy/romance mostly, literally has so many people in bandom i s2g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastmidtown/pseuds/tylerisdun
Summary: Gabe Saporta is the first gay Bachelor in the history of The Bachelor. And honestly, after the misadventures that occur on his season, including several of his contestants falling in love with each other, he might be the last. / A bandom AU in which Gabe is the bachelor and everyone else in bandom are participants fighting for his heart.





	Anything for Love

GABE: Why, hello there. Yes, I am the Bachelor for this season. _(grins)_ We’re making history, baby. First gay Bachelor ever. You might know me from my band, Midtown. Or maybe you’ve seen my sexy ass Instagram photos. Wait, fuck, am I allowed to curse on this show? It gets bleeped out? Well, shit, I’m gonna get bleeped all the time. _(laughs)_

 

About myself. Well, my name is Gabriel Saporta, but I go by Gabe. I was born in Uruguay, but I spent a good part of my life in good ol’ Jersey. Now I live in LA.I’m 29 years old. I’ve spent a lot of those 29 years being what some might call a playboy. I’ve had a lot of, um, partners, lemme tell you. And all of them can vouch that I am a fantastic lover. But now that I’m getting older, I’m looking to settle down with a nice guy with a notable ass. Wait, am I allowed to say that?

 

Uh, anyways. I ask myself every day why they chose me to be the bachelor, honestly. I’m a grown ass man that still acts like an idiot. But hey, some people are into that, I guess. Maybe I’ll find my soulmate here, ya never know. _(smiles softly)_ I hope so, at least.

 

 

.

 

ANNOUNCER: You asked - and we listened. Today we bring you America’s first ever gay bachelor, Gabriel Saporta, and a lovely selection of 24 of the country’s most eligible gay men. Will Gabe find his true love among them? Or will he leave empty-handed and broken-hearted? Could relationships develop on the side? Get ready for a season of drama, heartbreak, friendship, and love. Here comes… the Bachelor!

 

.

 

Chris Harrison sidled up to Gabe, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gabe grinned steadily at him as Chris asked, “So, how ya feeling?”

 

“A little nervous, man,” Gabe responded. “It’s a lot of pressure, trying to find someone to be with for the rest of my life. I gotta make a good impression which, for me, is tough.”

 

“You’re a charming guy,” Chris told him, giving him a dubious look.

 

“You’d be surprised,” Gabe said. “Like, yeah, I’ve got my charming side, but sometimes I accidentally act like an ass for no good reason.”

 

Chris just shook his head. “You’ve got this. And, hey, looks like your first guy’s pulling up now. Good luck.”

 

Gabe inhaled deeply as Chris walked away and the car with his first contestant pulled up. The windows to the bright red car were rolled down, and loud music streamed through to where Gabe was standing. The song was incredibly rough sounding and had a lot of screaming, which was odd in itself. The amount of weirdness just increased, though, when a red carpet was rolled out in front of the car and the guy climbed out. He was tiny, submerged in a purple hoodie and black jeans, which was right up Gabe’s alley. Looking down at the suit he was wearing, Gabe muttered to himself, “Shit, I’m overdressed.”

 

“Hey,” the guy said as he bounded up to Gabe, hugging him quickly. It was a little weird in Gabe’s opinion how these guys he’d never met before were expected to hug him immediately upon meeting him, but he hugged back anyways. He’d watched every damn season of _The Bachelor_ ; he knew how these things worked. Once the guy let go, he beamed. “I’m Pete.”

 

Gabe smiled back, a little nervously. “Hey, great to meet you. I’m Gabe, but I’m sure you knew that.”

 

“I did,” Pete said, practically bouncing on the heels of his feet. “I fuc- really love your band. And I’m a musician. That’s my band that’s playing in the car, by the way. _Arma Angelus.”_

 

“Well, it’s always great to meet other musicians. We’ll definitely have to talk more about music,” Gabe said with a smile. Pete nodded, said something else about his hometown or something, bid his goodbyes, and disappeared inside.

 

The next car pulled up, and this time two men got out at once. One was long and skinny, his straight brown hair falling into his face, the other was a bit stouter with greasy black hair falling into his face. They seemed to be chatting with each other as they walked up to Gabe. Gabe was glad to see that two of the contestants seemed to be getting along so well, but he was still a tad confused as to why they were approaching him together. From what he’d seen of The Bachelor, the only time that two people met the bachelor together were when they were related. Could that be…?

 

“Hi,” the black-haired guy said, extending a hand. (Gabe was pretty sure they were supposed to hug, but oh well, he was fine with not hugging everyone.) “I’m Gerard, and this here is my younger brother Mikey.”

 

Brothers. Gabe was a little concerned - sure, it’d be nice for them to be there to support each other, but he was really hoping that they wouldn’t have some weird competitive thing. He shook Gerard’s hand, then Mikey’s. “Great to meet you both. I’m excited to get to know both of you. Is there, uh, anything else I should know about you? Besides just that you’re brothers?”

 

“Well, that’s the most important thing,” Gerard said, and Mikey nodded along. “But, uh, I love comics, Mikey loves baseball, we both love Midtown, and we’re really happy to be here.”

 

“I’m glad to have you here, too,” Gabe said. He looked pointedly at Mikey. “Both of you.”

 

“Good to be here,” Mikey mumbled, but he half-smiled at Gabe, which was cool. Really, Gabe would have to try and get Mikey alone, since it seemed like Gerard seemed to do a lot of the talking. But they were both very objectively attractive dudes.

 

The next guy that showed up was extremely tall - well, Gabe’s height, which was extremely tall. He grinned lazily as he hugged Gabe. “Nice to meet you, I’m Ryland.”

 

“Gabe,” Gabe offered, even though Ryland probably knew that, because he wasn’t sure what else exactly there was to say. “So, tell me about yourself.”

 

“I do impressions,” Ryland said. At Gabe’s urging, he went on to do spot-on impressions of Donald Trump, Miley Cyrus, Morgan Freeman, and Alan Rickman. Gabe was in tears from laughing so hard by the time Ryland finished.

 

“I get the feeling we’re gonna get along real well,” Gabe said with a wink.

 

“See you later,” Ryland offered as he walked inside.

 

Then there was an extremely energetic and short guy named Frank that showed off his (rather impressive) collection of tattoos, a British guy that was a bit too old for Gabe’s tastes, a guy in a fedora named Patrick that showed off his (also rather impressive) soul voice, a guy in a scarf that Gabe thought was the cutest fucking dude he’d ever seen, a guy that was definitely way too young for Gabe (and possibly too young to be on the show?) whose name Gabe forgot but was kind of bizarre, a guy named Jack that made a dick joke that Gabe very much appreciated, a guy named Spencer with the best beard Gabe had ever seen, and a guy named Ray with the best afro Gabe had ever seen. One guy, Brendon, literally backflipped off of his car to land in front of Gabe. Brendon was cute, for sure, with his big lips and big brown doe eyes. But something just didn’t feel right yet.

 

The next guy walked out of the limousine, strolling casually like he was in no real hurry, and offered Gabe a half-smile. He was taller than Gabe, even, and he held out his hand for a handshake instead of a hug, which was a relief. “Name’s Travis, but people call me Travie,” he said. “You’re Gabe, I know. I fuckin’ love your shit. _Living Well Is The Best Revenge_ is my inspiration.”

 

Gabe shook his head. “Well, now there’s nothing left for me to say.”

 

Travie laughed. “S’all good, man. Where you from?”

 

“I’m from Jersey, technically,” Gabe explained. “Born in Uruguay, but I’m a Jersey boy at heart. Live in LA now, though. It’s a shithole.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Travie said. “I’m from New York, man. You don’t even know.”

 

Gabe grinned. “You gotta tell me about that later, yeah?”

 

“For sure,” Travie said, saluting him. “I’ll see you inside.”

 

Gabe watched him go. Travie was definitely the type of guy he could see himself in a relationship with — attractive, tall, into music, very chill to balance out Gabe’s wildness. It filled him with hope. Maybe there was something for him at the end of this ride.

 

And then the door to the limousine opened up and the final guy slipped out. Gabe’s jaw immediately dropped. He was looking at one of the most gorgeous guys he’d ever seen.

 

He had to be at the wrong place, Gabe reasoned. No way would this guy - this actual _angel_ , for fuck’s sake - want to be on his season. He looked young, too, almost like he was too young to be on the show, but Gabe certainly wasn’t questioning it. The guy seemed to know what he was doing, though, because he walked up to Gabe and shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

 

“Hi,” he said, staring down at the ground, red already spreading to his cheeks. “I’m, uh, I’m William. Sorry, I’m… a little nervous.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, _querido_ ,” Gabe responded, the pet name falling out of his mouth almost instinctively. William looked up, his eyes questioning, and Gabe immediately cursed himself. He couldn’t fuck it up this early. “Tell me about yourself. Why are you here?”

 

“For you,” William said, so quietly Gabe almost couldn’t hear him. “I-I’ve loved Midtown for the longest time. I’m a musician myself, I write songs and stuff, so your music’s always been an… an inspiration. I, um, I brought this for you.” He reached into his pocket and produced a guitar pick. “It’s from my first Midtown show a few years ago. It’s, uh, well, it’s not yours, since you don’t play guitar, but I just thought… it’d show how invested I am.”

 

Gabe glanced down at the guitar pick in William’s outstretched hand, then up at William’s earnest face. Gingerly, he reached down to pick it up. “Holy shit,” he said, turning over the pick in his hands. “This is… this is really amazing.”

 

William’s face lit up. Gabe never realized that a smile could make his heart do some crazy shit before, but well, he knew now. William said, “You really think so?”

 

“For sure,” Gabe said, quietly pocketing the pick. “I’m really excited to get to know you some more. I’ll talk to you some more once we get inside, yeah?”

 

“I’d like that,” William said, looking a little more confident as he walked inside.

 

Well, fuck. Gabe was screwed. He knew it’d only been an hour or so, and he knew he definitely wasn’t supposed to play favorites, especially this early on, but he couldn’t help it. William was… well, he was exactly the kind of guy Gabe saw himself with. And maybe he was projecting a little, because he didn’t even know him that well yet. He needed to calm down. There were 24 men inside, all of whom had come here specifically for Gabe. He couldn’t fixate on one guy just yet.

 

But his chest was still filled with something that made his smile widen and his eyes brighten and his whole body feel warm. Something like hope.

 

.

 

PETE, 29, MUSICIAN/FASHION DESIGNER: So, I just met Gabe, and I gotta say, the man’s fu-freakin’ tall. Like, he’s probably a foot taller than me, so I dunno how that’s gonna work out. But he’s really awesome, too. I could definitely see us working well together. In bed. _(laughs)_

 

RYAN, 22, BARISTA : Yeah, Gabe’s cool. Better than I thought he’d be, honestly. My friends signed me up for this. Said I need to get out more, whatever that means. But hey, maybe it won’t be _so_ terrible.

 

WILLIAM, 23, MUSICIAN/RETAIL WORKER: _(smiling)_ I’ve been dying to meet Gabe Saporta since I was, like, 18. And I just did, and he was so sweet, and… holy shit, this might actually go well for me. I wouldn’t even let myself dream about this, but we’ll see, I guess?

 

CHRIS, 31, PRODUCER: Uh, yes, Gabe’s nice and all. But he seems a little… not my type. And I don’t think I’m his either. Oh well. Once we talk, perhaps one of us will change our mind… or not.

 

.

 

Gabe entered the room, his gaze immediately focusing on William, who was sitting beside the kid that definitely looked too young to even be on the show. The two of them seemed to be involved in some kind of musical conversation judging by the way the kid was attempting to headbang, but once William saw Gabe enter the room, he immediately turned to smile wholeheartedly at Gabe. Gabe tried to smile back, but he was cut off when someone grabbed his wrist.

 

Brendon bounced in front of him. “Do you mind if I steal you for a few?” he asked, his brown eyes wide. Everyone else looked a little annoyed that Gabe would be gone so soon, but it wasn’t like he could say no. He just nodded.

 

Once they got outside, Brendon said, “Sorry, I just find you really interesting and I wanted to talk to you more. Hopefully I’m not too intense.”

 

“No worries,” Gabe said, laughing. “I think everyone I know would describe me as intense, so that won’t drive me off. But, uh… you look kind of young.”

 

“I’m 21,” Brendon said, shrugging. “I’m legal to be on the show.”

 

“Barely,” Gabe replied, barely suppressing his amusement.

 

Brendon huffed, but smiled playfully anyways. “What, did you just agree to come out here to make fun of me? And to think I was gonna tell you how much I like your music.”

 

“No, please,” Gabe responded, batting his eyelashes. “I thrive on compliments.”

 

Brendon laughed. They talked a little about their favorite musical artists and Vegas, where Brendon was from, for a few minutes, and then Ryan showed up, his eyes on the ground. Brendon immediately grinned even wider. “Ryan! What’s up?”

 

“I was hoping I could interrupt,” Ryan mumbled, staring at his feet.

 

“Of course,” Brendon said. He kissed Gabe’s cheek quickly, which to Gabe seemed a little forward since they’d had all of two conversations, but he didn’t make a big deal of it. Brendon patted Ryan on the shoulder as he walked by him. Ryan raised his eyebrow and watched Brendon walk off, then turned back to Gabe. “Sorry,” Ryan said, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t have a clue what I’m doing here. My friends kind of got me into this. But, uh, I like what I’ve seen of you so far.”

 

Gabe tried to smile reassuringly at him. “Don’t worry, I don’t exactly have an instruction book on how to do this either. I’m just as lost as you are.”

 

“Good to hear,” Ryan said, scratching at his neck. “Uh, how did you end up here? You seem like a… charming guy. You shouldn’t have to resort to desperate measures to find a dude.”

 

“I was ready to settle down, I guess,” Gabe said with a shrug. “And in the beginning, it was kind of a joke - let’s apply for The Bachelor, they’ll never take you anyways, and it’ll be funny. And they accepted me, and I thought, why not? Hey, wait. If you think this is all such bullshit, why are _you_ here?”

 

“Like I said, my friends got me into this,” Ryan replied, brow creasing.

 

“But you still had to accept and everything,” Gabe said. “I mean, they can’t physically force you to be on the show.”

 

“You caught me,” Ryan said wryly. “Honestly, I’m desperate myself.”

 

Gabe laughed in disbelief. “Kid, you’re what, 22? You have your whole damn life ahead of you. No way can you be _desperate_ yet.”

 

“I’ve never even had a boyfriend,” Ryan protested.

 

“You’ve got so much time,” Gabe said, frowning. “It’s not like you’re a dairy product or some shit. No, you’re only gonna get riper with time. And you’ll find someone who works for you. May or may not be me, we’ll see. But yeah, don’t even worry your pretty little head. So much time ahead of you.”

 

Ryan turned red, but he said, “Somehow, that makes me feel a lot better.”

 

“Any time,” Gabe said, putting his arm around Ryan’s shoulders.

 

A minute or two after, a guy named Alex showed up and interrupted. They chatted about pets, Alex going on about his dogs, which Gabe didn’t mind too terribly. After Alex came one of the tall guys he’d almost forgotten about - Dallon - and Dallon talked about the indie music scene, which Gabe knew a thing or two about, and Utah, which Gabe was pretty sure was full of Mormons and corn. Then there was Ray, who told jokes with him and talked about phones. Next came Ryland, who explained his comedy routines to Gabe, which Gabe actually really enjoyed. Then Andy, who asked him about his workout routine and exchanged some of his tips. Then Mikey, this time blessedly without Gerard, who he found out was also from Vegas and was a pretty chill dude.

 

Gabe felt like his head was going to explode. No fucking way could he talk to all 24 guys before the end of the night. And that meant he’d have to send people home that he hadn’t even talked to. Or, worse, send the guys he had talked to home.

 

Why had he agreed to this again?

 

Travie showed up then, which was a welcome distraction. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Gabe. “You look stressed.”

 

Perceptive, Gabe noted. That was always a positive. He sighed. “There’s a lot of men here.”

 

“That’s kind of the whole premise of the show,” Travie replied, patting Gabe lightly on the shoulder. “But hey, it’ll get easier. There’ll be less and less of us to keep up with, and then you’ll end up with whichever of us you wanna be with. It’ll work out.”

 

“Thanks, Travie,” Gabe said sincerely. “I just feel shitty sending people home.”

 

“If they’re worth shit they’ll understand,” Travie said. “They knew what they were getting into when they came on this show. Hell, I know what I’m getting myself into.”

 

Gabe smirked at Travie. “I’m not getting rid of you that quick. Or really - you’re not getting rid of me that quick.”

 

“Good to hear,” Travie said. “Though I don’t really think you’re supposed to tell people who you’re giving a rose to, man.”

 

“I’m a rule-breaker,” Gabe assured him.

 

Travie just laughed. They talked for a few more minutes about their families, and then the kid that William had been sitting with showed up, blinking rapidly as he said, “Hi, mind if I interrupt?”

 

“Be my guest, Sisky,” Travie said, motioning to where he had been sitting, and Gabe was impressed that Travie knew the kid’s name. And yeah, Sisky, that was the weird name he’d been trying to think of. Travie bid him goodbye, a small smile on his face. Travie really was too good for this damn show, Gabe thought.

 

Sisky sat down. Gabe eyed him skeptically. “Hey, Sisky, how old are you?”

 

“21,” Sisky said, his facial expression not changing.

 

“I don’t know if I believe that,” Gabe responded. Sisky just smiled in response, which made Gabe even more sure that Sisky had fibbed his age a bit. Why the fuck they’d given him so many young dudes, Gabe had no idea. Maybe that shit flew on the straight version of The Bachelor, but he wasn’t into it. He wanted so desperately to ask where William was, but decided it’d reflect badly on him if he did. “What do you do for a living?”

 

“I’m in school,” Sisky said, fidgeting. “I took a semester off for this, though.”

 

 _High school?_ Gabe wanted to ask, but he held his tongue. “And you’re here because…?”

 

“I thought it would be a fun experience,” Sisky said with a shrug. “Plus I like Midtown. And… you’re hot.” Sisky shifted a little uncomfortably. Gabe understood; he was starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable himself.

 

Thankfully, after just a few more seconds of silence, William showed up. Gabe tried to not let his expression show just how relieved he was.

 

“Sisky, mind if I steal Gabe for a few?” William asked, smiling at the younger boy. Sisky nodded and sprung up immediately, bidding William a quick goodbye before darting off. William turned back to Gabe. “Sorry if I’m, um, interrupting anything.”

 

“No,” Gabe said quickly. “Honestly, I was hoping you’d show up.”

 

“Really?” William’s entire face lit up, and Gabe felt his damned traitor heart flutter a little bit. “I’m also really glad that… uh, I’m excited that I can talk to you now too.”

 

Gabe smiled easily back at him. “Do you go by any nicknames, by the way? William’s a great name, but I’m a nickname kind of guy.”

 

“Bill, usually,” William said, pushing a strand of his long brown hair behind his ear. “Gabe’s short for Gabriel, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Gabe said, “but some of my friends call me Gabanti sometimes.”

 

“Gabanti,” William said, snorting. “Where’d that one come from?”

 

“Hey, it’s a tough guy name, and I’m a tough guy,” Gabe said seriously, but he couldn’t help but join in with William’s laughter. “So, you like Midtown, clearly, which means your music taste is top-notch. What other bands do you listen to?”

 

William’s eyes lit up all over again and he went into a long list, a list that overlapped considerably with Gabe’s. Before he knew it, someone else was showing up - Jack, the guy that’d laughed at his dick jokes - and he had to say goodbye.

 

“I’ll talk to you soon,” he said reassuringly, and somehow it wasn’t weird at all when William hugged him quickly before he walked off. He watched William go and hoped Jack wouldn’t notice.

 

.

 

By the time Gabe had talked to every one of the 24 guys, he was pretty exhausted and not really in the mood to give the first impression rose, but it had to be done. There was no contest in his mind about who he was going to give it to, though.

 

He walked into the room, trying to ignore all the guys choruses of, “Hi, Gabe,” and Brendon and Pete’s chatter about how they’d missed him (in the hour since they’d talked?). He walked up to the table and grabbed the rose. Everyone in the room fell silent.

 

“It’s been really nice to meet all of you,” Gabe said. _Half-true._ “I can’t wait to get to know you all and see where these relationships go. All of our conversations were honestly fantastic, but one person definitely stood out from the rest. One person I’m really excited to get to know in the weeks to come. And that person is… William. William, will you accept this rose?”

 

William stood up, his hair falling in his face, his cheeks a little flushed. He looked happy, though, as he took the rose from Gabe, giving him a sincere-sounding “Thank you so much” before he sat back down. No one else looked too happy with him, though, which made him a little annoyed. They’d be unhappy no matter who he gave it to, though, he reminded himself.

 

“I’ll see all of you in a bit at the rose ceremony,” Gabe said with a wink as he turned to leave.

 

.

 

BRENDON, 21, office worker: What the fuck was he thinking? I didn’t know his type was long-haired, too smart, shy boys. But you never really know a guy. _(thinks)_ Well, really, I don’t know Gabe at all. Never mind then.

 

TRAVIE, 27, tattoo artist: Look, Gabe’s a grown ass man. It ain’t up to me to decide what choices he makes. He’ll do whatever’s best for him and I’ll support him, man. That’s what it’s about.

 

GERARD, 31, comic artist: Fair enough. Look, I’m mostly here for Mikey, so I’m not really interested in drama. Oh, and the free food’s a pretty big benefit too. I really hope someone finds love here, at least. I’m a romantic, what can I say.

 

ANDY, 28, vegan: I didn’t get to talk to Gabe as much as I would’ve liked. But, hey, we bonded over the fact that we both don’t eat animals, so that’s good. At least there’s something.

 

MATT, 30, teacher: I feel like I may be going home. I literally talked to Gabe for sixty seconds. About… bananas. 

 

.

 

Gabe was even less excited for the rose ceremony. He had to tell six fucking men to go home - six people that had sacrificed time at their jobs, time with their family, time that could’ve been used elsewhere to be with him. But he had to do what was best for himself. He reasoned his way through it until finally he had cut off six people that he knew he didn’t really see a future with.

 

The rose ceremony started with Chris giving a quick rundown of how rose ceremonies worked, as if anyone in the room didn’t know. Then he handed it over to Gabe. Gabe gave William a quick grin - at least one person in the room was already happy with him and not nervous in the least - and then he turned back to the crowd. “Travie,” he started off. Travie meandered over to him. “Will you accept this rose?”

 

“Of course,” Travie said with a smile.

 

Next was Brendon, then Pete, then Ryan. All of them accepted gracefully. When Jack accepted his rose, he muttered, “Thanks, and nice ass by the way,” under his breath, which Gabe kind of hoped the cameras hadn’t caught. He gave roses to Alex, Gerard, Mikey, Andy, Spencer, Jon, Dallon, Ray, Patrick, Ryland, Frank, and Sisky, though Sisky was mostly because he really liked William and William seemed to really like Sisky. And that was it.

 

The four men who he hadn’t given roses too didn’t seem all that surprised, though one of them, the British guy named Chris, gave him a cold glare as he left. The rest met him with handshakes and wished him well on his journey. Nice enough, Gabe thought.

 

Only 18 guys now. Still not desirable by any means, still a large number of men, but better than before. He could do this. He glanced over at William, who was talking animatedly to Travie, and smiled to himself. He could definitely do this.

 

.

 

After all the men had filed out and the cameras had turned off, Chris walked up to Gabe. “Look, Gabe, I’m gonna give it to you straight here. We can tell you’re really into William.”

 

“I’d hope so, cause I really am,” Gabe replied, a little confused.

 

“Well, the thing is, we want you to find your true love here. We really do,” Chris said. “It looks good for us, and it’s good for you. But at the same time, we need ratings, you know? We need people to tune in and be invested. And we can’t force you to be interested in other guys, but you need to pretend. You need to not single out William, all right? You can keep him here for as long as you want to, and you can propose to him at the end if that’s where you see it going, but until then…”

 

“This sounds like bullshit,” Gabe replied angrily.

 

“It’s just acting,” Chris told him, patting him lightly on the shoulder. “But if you want to stay here - and we want you to stay here - you’re gonna have to play by our rules. Next week you’re gonna take William out on the group date, and you’re not going to give him a rose on the group date. You’ll give him a rose at the ceremony like everyone else. Got it?”

 

Gabe just scowled. “I thought this was a reality TV show.”

 

“Well, it is,” Chris said. “But everyone knows reality TV shows are complete bullshit.”

 

Gabe just shrugged. It was complete and utter crap, but there was nothing he could really do about it. He’d just play by their rules and, if things went the way he was hoping, he could be with William in the end. He just hoped William would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you know me. I finish one multichaptered fic, have to start a new one. Also, my friends and I watch a lot of The Bachelor (including the current season), so this idea has been buzzing in my head for a while now.  
> Please leave a comment if you want more! (And I'll try and write more if you do.) It might seem a little like it's leaning towards Gabe/other people, but other relationships will develop, trust me.


End file.
